Locking and security systems are in widespread use in residential and commercial markets. Locking and security systems control ingress through doors to secured areas, such as a building or other secured space, by requiring certain authorized credentials. Existing security systems may include electronic locks which may control mechanical locking assemblies, such as movement of a deadbolt between its extended and retracted positions. Existing security systems that include radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) solutions in the form of RFID tag readers do not incorporate passive RFID tag solutions.
According to one aspect, this disclosure provides a system comprising a lockset for use with a mobile device. The system comprises a locking device, a passive radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tag and a mobile device. The locking device is movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. The passive RFID tag is affixed to a housing of the locking device. The mobile device comprises a reader and is configured to: scan the passive RFID tag, automatically transmit one or more notifications, and update a cloud service.
According to another aspect, this disclosure provides a system with a locking device, a passive radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tag, and a mobile device. The locking device is movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. The passive RFID tag is affixed to a housing of the locking device. The mobile device comprises a reader and is configured to: scan the passive RFID tag and issue one or more commands to a home automation controller.